


Art ~~ The Tragedy Of Derek Hale ~~

by Dahlia-The Artist (Dahlia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia/pseuds/Dahlia-The%20Artist





	Art ~~ The Tragedy Of Derek Hale ~~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tragedy of Derek Hale, The Alpha of Beacon Hills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079093) by [honeybearbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee). 



This Collection is inspired by The Tragedy Of Derek Hale By [](http://honeybearbee.livejournal.com/profile)[**honeybearbee**](http://honeybearbee.livejournal.com/)  —  written for the 2013 [](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/profile)[**teenwolf_bb**](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/)  —  challenge

 

 

 

**The Dividers:**

 

 

 

I went with simple on them coupled with them having a slightly unique shapes...

 

 

 

**The Main Piece:**

 

Well. I didnt go simple with this one :P

 

 

**Extra:**

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, I must give my biggest thanks for the mods ( [](http://veritas-st.livejournal.com/profile)[**veritas_st**](http://veritas-st.livejournal.com/)  —  and [](http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com/profile)[**chosenfire28**](http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com/)  —  )for arranging this

and for my author for being an amazing person and amazing writer...

I had so much fun... go read the fic because its amazing :)


End file.
